starwarsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
明坂
}} 明坂（Mimban）是一個沼澤行星，位於銀河系's Expansion Region的Circarpous sector，是數種智能物種的起源，包括明坂人。數十年來，該地是原住民和外來的開礦者之間的紛爭地，由於該地有很多的hyperbaride 礦脈。在Clone Wars期間，, the Mud Jumpers of the Grand Army of the Republic's 224th Division helped the Mimbanese Liberation Army repel the invading Separatist Droid Army. Following the rise of the 銀河帝國, the 224th returned to Mimban as part of the 帝國陸軍 to subjugate the Mimbanese and ensure Imperial energy mining operations continued unabated. 敘述 Mimban was located in the Circarpous sector of 銀河系's Expansion Region, in grid square O-12 on the Standard Galactic Grid. Located in a remote star system, the 行星 was connected to Attahox and Gyndine by a hyperspace route. It had a dense, ionized atmosphere whose thunderstorms made the planet's sky perpetually overcast, while its marshlands were always draped in mist. A humid world, Mimban's surface was covered in rainforests and 沼澤s. The planet possessed deep hyperbaride mineral deposits. 歷史 Mimban was ignored by its neighboring worlds for most of its history, having been deemed too uncivilized and wild to colonize. However, mining interests were attracted to the planet by its hyperbaride deposits. In 22 BBY, the first year of the Clone Wars,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas dates the events of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and "Bombad Jedi" to the year 22 BBY. Since places "Rookies" between Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and "Bombad Jedi," it can be assumed that the events of "Rookies" also take place in 22 BBY. Mimban was invaded by the 獨立系統聯邦. The Mud Jumpers of the Grand Army of the Republic's 224th Division armed and trained the Mimbanese Liberation Army, promising them freedom when the Separatist Droid Army was repelled. Controlled by the 銀河帝國, swamp troopers served on the planet. Sometime after the Clone Wars, 韓蘇洛 was a serviceman on Mimban''Last Shot. During that time, he was framed by 貝克特·托拜厄斯 as a deserter. His punishment was becoming food for 秋巴卡 the 武技族 in a makeshift execution pit 故事中之外 Mimban was first mentioned in the new Star Wars canon in "Rookies,the fifth episode of the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars first season, which originally aired on October 24, 2008.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide Originally created as the Bog Planet in the earliest scripts of the 1977 film 星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現,The Making of The Empire Strikes Back it first appeared in Splinter of the Mind's Eye, a 1978 ''Star Wars'' Legends novel written by Alan Dean Foster.Splinter of the Mind's Eye Concepts for Mimban were later reused for Dagobah in the 1980 film 星際大戰五部曲：帝國大反擊. Early concept art for 星際大戰外傳：俠盜一號 used Mimban as a setting, before Jedha was developed to replace it.The Art of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 該行星於2018的電影''星際大戰外傳：韓索羅又再度出現。 出場 *Star Wars: Force Arena'' * *''星際大戰外傳：韓索羅'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Han on the Run'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Last Shot'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Beginner Game 資料 * *''The Art of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''The Art of Solo: A Star Wars Story'' * * * * * * * * 出處